Talk:Olaf/@comment-78.84.102.53-20110827191454
Olaf was a grat champion that was rendered almost useless by nerfs and introduction of other champions... People who say OMG Olaf OP, AOE spamable slow, unslowable unstunable while on ult have not played him recently (or may be never), and remember him from the days before nerfs, and now judge Olaf only by few Olafs they meet, played by good players who play Olaf because they love the champ and of course they do it good. Lets bust the myths around Olaf: 1. OP spamable 45% AOE slow. What?? Have you actually tried to land that axe in someone while trying to chase him? Anyone who has played with him knows that his Axe is flying so slow that you have to be close to someone to actually hit him. As for spamable - Axe does not allways land where you can immidiately pick it up and otherwise it has a 8 second cooldown. As for 40% slow - never mind that you actually have to have level 5 to get to that but on starting levels even if you hit with it target will have 25% - 30% slow for just few seconds. As for AOE - just open your eyes.. that Axe like a bullet can fly through 3 oponents never hitting anyone.. where Lux ultimate would damage 5 people Olafs Axe can find its way thorugh all of them never hittin anyone.. This basically means that on early levels you will almost never close any gap by throwing axes if you and champion that tries to flee have similar movement speeds. 2. OP ultimate that blocks all the damage protects from stuns or slows.. WRONG!!! wake up people Olafs ultimate was nerfed a ong time a go and people still think Olaf can not be slowed while on ulti. Why? Because most people that say he is OP not UP do not actually play him. Besides that damage block was also nerfed - Ultimate is still viable, but lets say even if you ulti and try to catch someone it is very possible you will fail as you have no reliable gap closer and they can still slow you. It also means you probably will not eascape from a fight with Olaf.. 3. Spamable OP True damage.. This one is partly right, but the range of your pretty 340 true damage low cooldown skill means that you will only be able to land it once you are so close to an enemy that you can actually almost AA him. And even if you have low cooldown anyone who allows you to land more than one Reckless Swign is either a moron or just does not care so in real life situations chances are you will land only one 340 true dmg shot and even then you will have to be so close to him that it will probably get you in trouble. Dont get me wrong it is a great skill but it is not like someone will just stand there and allow you to spam it on him . Besides you have another problem. Even theoretically to be able to beat some ass with this skill you have to level it early, but leveling this one prevents you from leveling your completely unreliable gap closer skill making it even more difficult to actually apply your reckless swing in battle. So all in all it is a good skill, but it is mostly good for finishing off oponents (kill stealing) ratther than ensuring a victory in 1 to 1 combat (if you apply it too early (assuming you can) enemy will simply run away).. 4. OP Vicios strikes allows olaf to stack OP and still do great damage. Again only partly correct. While builds with Atmas and HP items were great before nerfs they are only viable now. Now Olaf only receives 1% of his max HP as AD bonus which is ok, but is not enough to do super amounts of damage only from HP items. If you want to go DPS you have to buy DPS items.. So simply comparing his skills with other champs he is at the very best viable if picked against correct team and played correclty - but which cmapion is not? He is still very UP compared to Tryndameres 60% no skill slow and exaust in one or Sions 75 passive AD boost or Mundo 100 damage boost. Olaf can get comparable damage boost only if he buys like 2 warmongers and atmas impaler. Overall he is a champion like Jax and Xin - he is built that way that it is hard for him to be balanced.. He must be either OP or UP.. If you nerf any of these champions without carefully considering it you will get teriibly UP champions and on the other hand - if you buff them you can suddenly get OP champions. Xin and Jax is a little OP (and could easely become UP by few nerfs) while Olaf as nerfed and became a clear UP.